Son Tal Para Cual
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Tanto Kenny McCormick como Bebe Stevens tienen fama de ser unos calenturientos de primera clase que solo piensan en satisfacer sus deseos carnales a cualquier cosa. pero no todo es como lo pintan, y debajo de esa fachada hay un par de jóvenes que son atormentados por sus acciones del pasado, ¿Podrán reponerse con la ayuda del otro y superar sus miedos? Veámoslo.


**SON TAL PARA CUAL**

 **Buenas noches a todos, otra vez traigo un fic especial. Hace no mucho hice un fic del Topo y Gregory llamado "No Descansaré Hasta Tener Tu Corazón" dedicado a mi amiga Cereal Pascual (Fernanda) por lo que sí, fue un "fan service" por así decirlo (Las chicas comienzan a reír de la emoción mientras que los chicos refunfuñan molestos)**

 **Oh, descuiden muchachos. Ya le di gusto a las Yaoistas y es hora de que todos también reciban su dosis ¿No? Ya que como dice el título, esto será un fic de romance Hetero (Ahora son los chicos quienes se entusiasman)**

 **Si hago esto, es porque al igual que el fic que mencioné antes, es en honor al cumpleaños de un amigo mío. Quién lo conozca sabe bien que le fascina esta clase de historias, y para no tener que lidiar con sus quejas, le di este gusto.**

 **Me refiero a… ¡COYOTE SMITH! (tiro confeti) y los que sepan cómo es él… pues ya saben a dónde llevará esto (Preparen las servilletas, y los que sean sensibles, aparten su cita al psiquiatra) así que empecemos. South Park blablablá, es de blablablá y más blablablá.**

-¡LARA, LARA, LARA! Lo hice primero que tú, ¡LARA, LARA, LARA!- Eric Cartman estaba, como de costumbre, estaba burlándose de Kyle cuando todos sus compañeros de clases estaban en la cafetería de la escuela comiendo restregándole algo que de seguro considera humillante -¡Y nunca podrás hacerlo, porque eres un judío inmundo LARA, LARA, LARA!

-¡MALDITA SEA, CULO GORDO IDIOTA! ¡Estás más insoportable que nunca!- se quejó el pelirrojo ya harto por sus constantes burlas -le pagaste a una perra de la talla de tu puta madre para que se dejara coger por ti ¡TE FELICITO! Espero que estés muy feliz por ese intento fallido de mostrar tu "hombría" y tratar de convencerte de que eres el más macho de los machos- felicitó con sarcasmo.

-Cualquier cosa con tal de encubrir tu envidia, ¿Verdad colorado idiota?- él sonrió presumido.

-Debo concordar con el sabiondo. Soltar billetes para que una loba te lo chupe es el camino fácil. Solo un hombre de verdad es capaz de tirarse a cualquier chica gracias a su capacidad de ligar, no a cuantos billetes tenga en los bolsillos- Craig apoyó al judío de pelo rojo.

-Miren quién lo dice. El que no podía tan siquiera echarle un ojo a las chicas debido a que debía tragarse su ego de mierda y aparentar ser novio del otro maricón de Tweek. ¡Vaya ejemplo de masculinidad!- el panzón se defendió golpeándolo en ese flanco, ganándose el dedo medio de él -no me imagino el montón de veces que le metiste eso a tu noviecito- se buró.

-No más veces que las que le metieron a tu mamacita en menos de una semana- cada golpe que Tucker recibía, lo devolvía diez veces más fuerte.

-Pues usar tu "encantadora aptitud" de tirarse chicas para aventuras de una sola noche tampoco es algo que te haga el más hombre de los hombres. Un verdadero hombre es aquel que pueda sostener una relación de varios años con aquella mujer que ama con toda su corazón sin cansarse nunca de su grata compañía, y estar a su lado tanto en las buenas como en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe. Así como Wendy y yo- intervino Stan con muchos aires de grandeza.

-¿Cómo cuando ella te dio la patada para estar con Token y te volviste un gótico llorón o cuando terminó contigo cuando todas las chicas de la escuela se pusieron energúmenas? Sí que representas bien el ejemplo de la pareja perfecta- Craig siguió golpeando los puntos débiles.

-El día en que yo tenga relaciones sexuales, será cuando tenga una mujer que me ame y acepte tal y como es y demostrar el aprecio que tenemos uno por el otro con un intenso acto carnal, no con alguna golfa para tener una simple y vacía follada que aumentará el hueco en mi pecho por en un intento fallido de llenar la soledad que me aflige- pero esos golpes bajos no se comparan con las sabias palabras que Kyle dijo, cosa que molestó de sobremanera tanto a Eric como a Tucker.

El asunto es que todo ellos, estando en esa etapa en la vida en la que la que les falta poco para ser adultos a entre sus 15 y 17 años de edad, hablaban de un tema que es el interés de prácticamente todos los jóvenes que rondan esa edad: el sexo. Como hacen muchos chicos, presumían de las cuantas veces han tenido relaciones con alguna voluptuosa o ardiente chica, y burlarse de todo aquel que sea virgen.

-Esa es la forma de pensar de un marica al que le urge que ser sodomizado por varios negros al mismo tiempo. ¡LA VIDA ES CORTA! Y hay que gozarla al máximo comportándose como si no hubiese un mañana y haciendo todo tipo de desmadres sin ningún tipo de restricción- Cartman trató de descreditar las palabras que su enemigo mortal dijo.

-Si con decir "Gozarla al máximo haciendo todo tipo de desmadres" te refieres a pasar todo el día sentado frente a la TV gritando como loco cada vez que mueres en los videojuegos de Dark Souls, entonces eres todo un vivarás de primera clase, mojón gordo- el judío fue más listo y de nuevo le hizo tragarse sus palabras.

-¡Es algo que nunca entendería un puto mojigato como tú! Es algo que solo alguien como… ¡COMO KENNY! Comprendería, ¿Verdad, Kenny?- el panzón buscó el apoyo del rubio de la capucha naranja, que extrañamente, se había mantenido totalmente ajeno a toda esa charla -¿Kenny? ¡¿KENNY?!- le gritó con ese irritante e insoportable tono de voz que solo él posee.

-… ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?- apenas se dio cuenta de que le estaban hablando -¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, mugroso? ¿Tanta hambre tienes que solo puedes pensar en comida y ni te das cuenta de que estamos hablando de un tema que conoces a la perfección? ¡Reacciona de una puta vez y ayúdame a desacreditar a este judío imbécil! ¿Verdad que vivir una vida de locos y tirarse a cuanta perra que se nos cruce en el camino es lo que chicos nosotros debemos hacer mientras podamos?-

-Este… ¡SÍ, SÍ! Claro que es lo que nosotros debemos hacer antes de volvernos unos viejos amargados y grises sin una pisca de vida como el cabezón de Mackey- pudo aliviar la tensión del ambiente con esta leve broma, pero mientras que casi todos rieron, desvió la mirada soltando un suspiro de tristeza y frustración.

Resulta ser que a pesar de tener fama de ser un pervertido y mujeriego que siempre intenta ver por debajo de las faldas de las chicas y reconocido por haberse tirado a montañas de ellas, la verdad es que, muy en contra de la creencia popular, ¡TODAVÍA ES VIRGEN!

¿Cómo es posible que Kenny McCormick sea virgen tomando en cuenta su forma de ser? Todo se debe a una mala experiencia que sufrió cuando era niño y recibió una mamada por parte de una chica llamada Tammy enfermándose gravemente debido a las aparentemente incontables enfermedades que una chica como ella tiene en su boca (Según el culón de Cartman)

Eso le genero una especie de aberración hacia las mujeres, porque más allá del hecho de que quisiera hacerles de todo en sus fantasías más retorcidas, jamás ha estado con una de verdad en ese aspecto por temor a volverse enfermar de ese modo, o incluso peor, temiendo que eso podría llevarlo a la tumba **(NA: si se lo preguntan, en este mundo Kenny no tiene el Don de revivir)**

Debido a su imagen de "Don Juan" que con tan solo decir un par de palabras ya tiene a cualquier chica a sus pies, no ha sido de reconocer su estado debido a la gran vergüenza que sufriría y teniendo que hacer malabares para no ser descubierto, cosa que lo ha acomplejado bastante.

Cada vez que intenta ligarse a una chica para superar ese complejo, al momento de la verdad, se echa para atrás poniendo las mil y una excusas que se le ocurran también aparentando ser un "rompecorazones"

Viviendo día a día con el temor de que no solo descubran la verdad, sino que en caso de hacer al fin lo que tanto vocifera, termine de forma fatal o sea afectado de manera negativa de por vida.

-Para McCormick ese estilo de vida es el pan de cada día. No me sorprendería que un día de estos termine muriéndose por SIDA u otra enfermedad de ese tipo por todas las lobas a las que se tira- este comentario de Craig lo inquietó.

-Sí, en especial porque ahora se anda revolcando con Bebe. Tampoco sería sorpresa que también en uno de estos días aparezca una canasta con un nenito adentro que diga: "Esto te pasa por no usar condón. Ahora es problema tuyo"- se mofó el panzón.

-Cosa que en verdad no se puede esperar menos para una perra como ella que solo usa a los chicos para intentar saciar ese pozo sin fondo que tiene como vagina, y cada vez que sale un fruto no deseado de este, enseguida lo deja por ahí tirado como si fuera…- no pudo seguir hablando mal de la aludida debido a que Kenny enseguida le asestó un puñetazo en la cara que lo tiró al piso -¡AUCH MALDITA SEA!- se quejó sobándose su rechoncho rostro retorciéndose.

-¡VUELVE A HABLARLE DE ESE MODO Y TE MATO, MALPARIDO!- parecía una bestia poseída, si no fuera porque Stan lo sujeta y le pide que se calme, le hubiera seguido golpeando.

-Eso te pasa por hablar más mierda que de costumbre, culón imbécil- Kyle ni se inmutó y siguió comiendo tranquilamente -aunque… tengo que concordar con él en algunos aspectos. Kenny, Bebe al igual que tú es… como decirlo con delicadeza… alguien muy coqueta y que le gusta divertirse sin tener ninguna clase de compromisos. Sé que quieres sentar cabeza y comenzar una relación seria, pero ciertamente… ella no es tu mejor opción, amigo- le recomendó.

-Es que ustedes no entienden, ¡NADIE LO ENTIENDE! ¡Ella y yo no somos tan…!- estuvo por delatarse a sí mismo, pero se mordió la lengua justo a tiempo -no somos tan… ¡Tan calenturientos como todos nos pintan! Y tarde o temprano íbamos a comenzar una relación forman, ¿Y quién mejor que con otra persona que entienda perfectamente cómo te sientes?- improvisó.

-En ese sentido tienes toda la razón, ustedes dos son tal para cual- Craig rió un poco y también siguió comiendo tranquilamente, cosa que alivio al rubio ya que ese tema quedó de lado.

Si esto es lo que pasa en la mesa de los chicos, ¿Qué pasará entonces en la de las chicas?

-No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo…- Wendy se masajeaba las sienes frustrada -Nicole, ya sabemos que estás muy emocionada porque al fin pudiste hacer _"eso"_ con Token, pero no es para que lo andes diciendo así como así y a la ligera. Ese tipo de asuntos solo deben tratarse a puertas cerradas y entre ustedes ¡No sabes lo incómodo que es tener que oírlo!- la joven de piel negra, al igual y como lo estuvo haciendo Eric, estaba presumiendo su "ascenso hacia la adultez"

-¡No puedo evitarlo! Siempre oí que la primera vez sería maravillosa y que perdurará en la memoria y corazón de ambos por toda la eternidad ¡Y LO CONFIRMÉ TOTALMENTE! Debemos aprovecharlo al máximo ahora que somos jóvenes antes de que la chispa y pasión se apaguen cuando seamos mayores…- a varias eso le dio risa, pero otras también se frustraron y refunfuñaron -además, ¿De qué te quejas tú, Wendy? Si te pasó exactamente lo mismo con Stan cuando fue la primera vez para ambos.

-¡EH, EH, EH!- eso la avergonzó de sobremanera -pero eso era algo entre él y yo, y no lo andaba presumiendo ante todo el mundo- intentó excusarse.

-Pues no sé. Sí, es verdad que cuando se hace por primera vez es algo mágico y todo eso, pero luego de hacerlo tantas veces se vuelve algo monótono y sin esa dichosa chispa- Red discrepó con lo que la novia de Token afirmó; parece que conoce bastante de ese asunto.

-Si es con diversos hombres solo para un acostón de una sola noche, entonces si se pierde la magia. Pero cuando es con aquel hombre cuyo corazón solo salte por ti, te otorga el más grande placer que pueda existir- Testaburguer habló con cierta filosofía medio cursi y empalagosa.

-Ya suenas como princesa de Disney, Wendy. Cuando hayas probado lo mismo una y otra vez, a la larga perderás el gusto. Hay que tener la mente abierta y explorar más opciones hasta que te topes con el que te dará ese placer y le dé un nuevo aire a la "chispa"- la pelirroja no estaba muy de acuerdo.

-¿Verdad, Bebe? Es lo que has estado haciendo desde siempre hasta al fin decidir quedarte con el pillín de Kenny, ¿Cierto?- buscó el apoyo de la rubia rizada, que al igual que Kenny, se había mantenido totalmente al margen de la charla incluso medio incómoda -¿Te pasa algo? ¿Acaso estás pensando si elegiste bien y comienzas a arrepentirte de ya no ser alguien libre sin compromisos?- pensaba que esto era lo que la afligía.

-¿Cómo? ¡Oh, no, no, no! No estoy así por eso, sino porque… pues…- al igual que el aludido, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta sin saber que decir.

-Sé lo que te pasa- se tensó cuando Wendy le dijo esto -¿Estás preocupada de que él no te sea fiel y en algún momento te engañe o te deje por otra, correcto?- creyó que esto era lo que la angustiaba -ya te lo había dicho antes. Él no es mala persona, pero no esperes mucha fidelidad por parte de alguien que le gusta acostarse con todo aquello que tenga falda. No te sorprendas si algún día lo pillas revolcándose con alguna guarra cualquiera en la cama- la aconsejaba del mismo modo en como Kyle aconsejó a Kenny.

-Y en caso de que las cosas entre ustedes no funcionen, siempre podrás volver a las andanzas flechando a todo chico y haciendo que babee por ti con tan solo un chequear un ojo- Red quiso animarla con esto y rió levemente.

-Sí, lo mismo de siempre…- pero no le funcionó para nada, incluso llegó a empeorarla.

Paradójicamente hablando, la rubia rizada sufre del mismo problema que el rubio de la capucha anaranjada. Cuenta con la reputación de ser muy promiscua (Por no decir puta) que le gusta divertirse con todo aquel chico que se le cruce en frente, imagen que se ganó hace años cuando fue una de las que patrocinaba con mayor fervor la moda de Tonta, Puta, Malcriada de Paris Hilton y todos daban por hecho de que le gusta dejarse coger sin miramiento alguno.

Nada más lejos de la verdad. Esa imagen es muy mal merecida tanto porque no es ni la mitad de coqueta como la pintan, como porque también ¡ES VIRGEN! Y su entrada que tan mala fama se ha ganado, sigue pura e inmaculada sin rastro alguno de presencia masculina. Lo que más le afecta no es eso, sino que nunca pudo conseguir un novio con que tener algo serio ya que cualquiera pensaría que solo desea una simple y llana aventura.

Si para Kenny ya es malo tener que cargar con el peso de su cruz de su inmerecida fama y su temor a contraer alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual en caso de que algún día llegue a tercera base, para Stevens es bastante más insoportable ya que ser siempre vista como algo un poco menos que una ramera también le ha generado muchos complejos e inseguridades, tantas, que solo hasta recientemente pudo conseguir una relación más o menos estable con él.

Fue cuando se dieron cuenta de lo parecidos que son. Vivir atormentados por sus complejos e inseguridades, y haberse ganado mala fama al haber hecho algunos deslices de chicos, los hizo muy cercanos, y a ojos de los demás una pareja muy pintoresca destinada al fracaso por sus "insaciables y desmedidos deseos sexuales"

En el fondo creen que con la ayuda del otro podrán superar lo que carcome sus espíritus, pero debido a que ninguno se ha atrevido a dar el siguiente paso en la relación tan peculiar que tienen, siguen en las mismas y nunca podrán avanzar.

Estando ya en sus respectivos salones de clases, todos esperaban ansiosos que sonera el timbre de salida para así disfrutar del fin de semana libres de responsabilidades escolares.

-Kenny…- Bebe lo llamó ya que estaba sentada detrás suyo -¿Tienes pensado hacer algo luego de que se acaben las clases?- le susurró para que el amargado de Garrison no la oyera.

-No mucho, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres que lo volvamos a intentar?- bromeó riendo algo coqueto.

-La respuesta es muy obvia- ella rió igual -¿Entonces sí? Me he lavado muy bien la boca y me he tomado esas pastillas que previenen el embarazo. Cualquier riesgo está mermado al mínimo.

-No veo conveniente entonces. Pero este….- pese a eso sus miedos infundados le hacían flaquear -lo pensaré- no era la respuesta que ella esperaba y se notó su decepción -"¡CARAJO! Ya parezco un perfecto marica al seguir comportándome así. Si no aprovecho el momento ¡Nunca podré superar eso!"- se dio una patada mental por esa falta de valor.

-¡OIGAN USTEDES! Si quieren hablar de las distintas maneras en que pueden coger háganlo luego de que terminen las clases y no interrumpan- les llamó la atención el maestro. Todos comenzaron a reírse de ellos que quedaron muy avergonzados.

Las clases terminaron y todos iban muy alegres a sus hogares. Kenny estaba en su inmunda habitación, que le recordaba a diario su precario estilo de vida que no puede arriesgar por nada, viendo una de sus valiosas e invaluables revistas porno dándose alegrías. Tal vez sea muy reservado y temeroso en cuanto al tema de relaciones sexuales, pero eso no le quita sus ansias de bajarse las ganas y deleitarse con bellas mujeres.

-Ah… ah…. Y es la cuarta vez consecutiva- respiraba agitado tapándose su zona íntima con la revista -si soy capaz de hacérmelas tantas veces… es porque tengo un exceso de tensión acumulada que no he podido descargar…- vio su pegajosa mano derecha -Bebe es la indicada para eso… no solo porque también está urgida, sino porque entiende perfectamente mi situación y sufre de los mismos temores… la única chica que me ha aceptado tal como soy y ha querido estar a mi lado sin querer una simple noche ardiente…- se llevó una mano al corazón.

-He pasado todos estos años engañando a los demás y a mí mismo. Tantas veces que tuve la oportunidad de descargar todo lo que tengo y superar esos miedos desperdiciadas, y ahora que tengo a alguien que me ama con todo su corazón y a quién puedo a ayudar a superar sus propios demonios internos, sigo siendo incapaz de superar lo que pasó con Tammy- se enojó consigo mismo.

-Soy un hombre, por un carajo, ¡Es hora de actuar como tal!- se levantó poniéndose los pantalones y subiéndose el cierre -ya me he comportado como monja por mucho tiempo ¡Es hora de hacerle honor a la imagen que todos tienen de mí!- su mirada reflejó determinación y salió del cuarto si siquiera tomarse la molestia de lavarse las manos e ignorando total mente a sus padres peleando.

Llegó a la casa de su ami-novia y tocó tres veces la puerta luego de carraspear.

-¿Sí?- fue recibido por la chica -¿Kenny? ¡SI VINISTE!- le dio un fuerte abrazo y un tierno beso.

-¡Claro que vine! Me harté de dejarme siempre perturbar por lo que me pasó en esa ocasión. ¡Ya me cansé de vivir una mentira y aparentar ser algo que no soy! Es hora de hacerle honor a mi imagen y descargar toda esta maldita tensión que tengo acumulada. Claro, siempre y cuando en verdad lo desees- quería primero asegurarse de que ella también estuviera de acuerdo.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! También estoy harta de vivir siempre acomplejada por esos malditos temores e inseguridades. Superaremos todos esos tormentos, tiraremos nuestras inmerecidas famas por tierra al demostrarles a todos que unos supuestos "calenturientos" pueden formar una relación tan sólida como el acero que nada podrá romper.

-Así se habla. Y pues… ¿Subimos ya a tu habitación?- le pidió ya urgido. Al subir por las escaleras, ella iba delante suyo por lo que no pudo evitar ver su bello y tentador culito que temblaba con cada paso que daba, cosa que le hacía sonreír de manera lasciva y rascarse entre las piernas.

Los padres de ella no estaban, así que no hay peligro de ser descubiertos. Al estar en el cuarto el chico pudo apreciar encima de la cama una revista de hombres en ropa interior (De seguro la joven también se estaba dando placer) junto con algunos cuantos peluchitos tanto en el colchón como en los muebles que se volverán testigos de lo que pasará a continuación.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- preguntó luego de tomar esa revista y tirarla a un lado.

-Por la estimulación obviamente- él la abrazó por detrás pasando sus brazos por la cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo y comenzar a repartirle besos por el cuello y deleitarse con el dulce olor que emanaba su rizado cabello dorado que lo ponía a mil.

-Ke… Kenny…- ella reía por ese contacto ya que le causaba cosquillas. Dio un sobresalto cuando él posó una mano en su zona íntima sobándosela y con la otra le sobó los senos al meterla por debajo de su ropa.

-Hora de poner a prueba las lecciones del Chef…- le lamió el oído derecho. Tal vez sea la primera vez para ambos, pero los instintos se encargan de guiarlos para que sepan que deben hacer.

Le dio la vuelta para que estuvieran cara a cara y unir sus labios en otro apasionado beso. La rubia pasó sus brazos por el cuello y sobarle su cabello enredando sus manos en este a la vez que él la volvió a abrazar por la cintura ahora sobándole con todo descaro los glúteos haciendo que volviera a sobresaltarse, pero rió un poco aún sin despegar sus labios de los suyos.

Sus manos ardían cuando comenzaron a acariciar sin miramiento alguno cada rincón de su cuerpo y sin dejar de devorarse los labios hasta que se a recostaron en la cama estando el chico encima de ella y acomodado entre sus piernas besándole de nuevo el cuello, dejándole marcas de chupetones, y empezó a quitarle la ropa comenzando primero por su abrigo rojo dejándole solo el sostén y volvió a sobarle los senos de manera lenta y pausada por debajo de estos sacándole gemidos y que sus miembro ya estando totalmente erecto se frotara fuertemente contra la privacidad de ella pese a que ambos siguen manteniendo los pantalones puestos.

Prosiguió a quitarle los pantalones, ahora besándole los senos y chupándole los pezones, con mucha lentitud y sobándole con firmeza sus carnosas piernas hasta retirarle esa prenda para hacer lo mismo con la suya quedando solo en calzoncillos que reflejaban la gran erección que tenía.

Estando ambos en ropa interior, ahora fue la chica quién tomó la iniciativa cambiando de posiciones con ella sentada encima de él justamente arriba de su erección, por lo que se mordió el labio inferior cuando meneó sus caderas frotando fuertemente su intimidad contra la de él haciendo que soltara un gemido ronco y volviera a frotarle con rudeza tanto los muslos como las nalgas hasta que la tomó de las muñecas y jalarla para volver a unir sus labios ahora acariciándole tanto la retaguardia, como su delineada espalda y su abundante cabello rizado a la vez que ella le agarró y pellizcó los pezones tal y como se lo había hecho antes.

Rodaron estando él encima de ella otra vez para quitarle el panti, aspirar su embriagante olor, y tirarlo a un lado para quitarse sus calzones dejando al descubierto su miembro en todo su esplendor y que rogaba por atención y ser complacido cuanto antes. Bárbara se sintió algo intimidada al contemplar lo que pronto estaría en su interior.

-Descuida. Por lo que sé, una vez que esté totalmente adentro lo gozaremos a lo grande- quiso calmarla al a recostarse y volver a besarla -pero si quieres, puedo preparar tu cálida entrada- se mojó de saliva los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha y lentamente se los metió.

Ella soltó un leve grito y ahora se mordió levemente el puño izquierdo pese a que él lo hacía con toda la delicadeza que poseía. Cuando creyó que estaba lista, se puso un condón que ya tenía guardado en sus pantalones (Mejor prevenir que lamentar) y la tomó de los muslos abriéndole las piernas colocando la punta de su pene contra la vagina.

Se detuvo un momento pensando en los posibles riesgos a los que se expone y que le hicieron flaquear, pero negó con la cabeza ya que si llegó tan lejos no se iba a echar para atrás. Por lo que usando de nuevo una tortuosa lentitud comenzó a ingresar sin detenerse hasta totalmente adentro.

Stevens soltó un grito al sentir no solo como ese pedazo de carne estaba en su interior sintiendo sus palpitaciones, sino porque el himen que simbolizaba su virginidad se había roto. Para que se le pasara el dolor inicial, Kenny la tomó de las muñecas y se las puso a ambos lados de la cabeza para inclinarse y volver a besarle los pechos, subir hasta su cara y repartirle más tiernos besos.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- le preguntó apenas controlándose las ganas de comenzar a follarla como si fuese un animal salvaje y que estuviera en temporada de apareamiento.

-Sí… síguele con toda confianza- le dio permiso al estar totalmente acostumbrada a ese contacto.

Así que la tomó de los muslos y le hizo apoyar las piernas en sus hombros para comenzar a darle lentas y suaves embestidas que lentamente comenzaron a volverse bruscas y aumentar de intensidad a medida que sus jadeos también aumentaban.

Los gemidos y rugidos de ambos se combinaban con el sonido de la fricción de sus cuerpos junto con el colchón y sábanas siendo agitadas con tanta violencia que parecían a punto de rasgarse. La atmosfera se volvió densa, el cuerpo de los dos ardía tanto de la pasión que el sudor que emanaban de sus cuerpos parecía a punto de volverse vapor.

Cualquier rastro de preocupación o duda se había esfumado por completo dejando el campo totalmente abierto al deseo desenfrenado y desmedido.

-¡AH, AH, AH, AAAHHH!- gimoteaba Bebe agarrando con fuerza las sábanas. Se volvió a morder el labio inferior y cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos revelaba pasión pura -joder Kenny… ¡TÚ SI QUE SABES COMO MOVER EL BOTE!- exclamó y a continuación arqueó la espalda y movió hacia atrás la cabeza.

-¡Ya era hora de que le hiciera honor a mi reputación, ¿no?!- aun con las piernas de ella apoyada en sus hombros, se pudo inclinar plantándole otro beso.

Ella lo tomó de la cara para profundizar ese beso y volver a tener una batalla de lenguas para luego hacer que su rostro estuviera entre sus bien formadas tetas y restregárselas haciendo que exclamara cosas inentendibles a la vez que con todo descaro le metió algunos dedos en su ano sacándole otro alarido, se mordiera de nuevo el labio inferior y rodara los ojos hacia arriba.

Cambiaron de posiciones estando él sentado en el borde de la cama y ella encima suyo rodeando su cuello con los brazos y la cinturas y dando saltos empalándose ella misma contra su pene. El rubio recorría cada parte de su cuerpo con sus ya ahora experimentadas manos que ahora eran tan ardientes como brasas, la rubia rasgaba su espalda con sus uñas que ahora parecían cuchillos calientes.

Después de devorarse las bocas, se volvieron a ver a los ojos ahora ambos mordiéndose sus labios posteriores sin dejar de soltar roncos jadeos de placer máximo transmitiéndose con la mirada no solo el al amor y pasión del momento, sino la renovada confianza que consiguieron.

-Be… Bebe… estoy a punto de…- Kenny hablaba entrecortado. Pese a que se había pajeado varias veces antes en su casa, aún tenía mucha tensión que descargar.

-Yo también los siento…- ella clavó sus uñas en los hombros inclinando de nuevo la cabeza para atrás y que su abundante cabellera se agitara al compás de su cuerpo.

-¡UUAARG!- soltaron un rugido compartido cuando al fin llegaron hasta el tan placentero orgasmo con el que al fin complacieron totalmente lo que sus cuerpos tanto pedían a gritos, en especial porque como dijo Kyle, hacerlo con aquella persona dueña de tu corazón, es mucho más placentero que una simple, llana y vacía aventura.

-Ay… ay… esto estuvo… grandioso…- respiraba agitadamente apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio cuando este se había acostado en la cama.

-Sí… sin dudas me he de perdido mucho en todo este tiempo… que bueno es que mi primera vez fue con ese "alguien especial" y no una simple aventura de una noche como todos piensan… gracias por compartir este momento conmigo, linda- le besó la frente -y pues… ahora quiero probar otra cosa- la volvió a ver con una gran hambre de lujuria.

-¿Qué cosa?- ella lo vio confundida un momento hasta que de un movimiento, él la puso boca abajo en la cama -¿Kenny?- giró la cabeza hacia atrás viéndola algo asustada.

-No te preocupes, Bebe. Creo que esta también es una buena manera de hacerlo ya que no solo es muy placentera, sino que el riesgo de embarazo no existe. Quieres… ¿Intentarlo?- la chica no tuvo que decir nada, le tomó dos dedos y asintió para lamérselos.

Kenny primero le abrió los glúteos masajeándolos con fervor para darle un beso a su estrecha salida y lamérsela haciendo que diera otro sobresalto pero que riera ya que eso le causaba cosquillas. Usando la misma lentitud que aplicó antes, metió los dedos y los movió de manera circular para que no causarle dolor, pero ella se removía un poco. Al sentir que ya estaba lista, se quitó el condón y lo tiró a un lado para ponerse otro (Dos son mejor que uno) y se posicionó.

-¿Lista, Bebe?- ella volvió a asentir despacio -aquí voy…- comenzó a meter toda su hombría, pero cuando llegó a la mitad, ella se estremeció con violencia y soltó un grito ahogado -oh cielos. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Quieres que me salga?- se preocupó al creer que la lastimaba.

-No… solo… deja que me acostumbre- ella habló con hilo de voz. Pasó unos minutos hasta se movió un poco dándole la señal de que podía seguir.

McCormick captó el mensaje e hizo que el cuerpo de ella quedara en forma de rampa para comenzar a dar las mismas lentas y pausadas embestidas de antes que se volvieron agresivas.

Toda la cama se agitaba con violencia como si fuese sacudida por un sismo, la atmosfera de nuevo aumentaba de temperatura por el calor de sus cuerpos que se volvían uno solo y sus gemidos unidos con el sonido de carnes friccionándose volvían a reinar.

-Bebe…- Kenny rugió su nombre de manera ronca ahora abrazándola por la cintura para llegar más profundo y perderse en su ser. El cuerpo de ella al contraerse y temblar hacían aún más estrecho su ano causándole mayor placer -¡TE GUSTA, VERDA!- le dio una fuerte nalgada y le sujetó ambos glúteos y los apretó para hacer aún más angosta la fuente que le daba todo ese placer.

-¡UH, UH, UH, UH!- como ella había enterrado su cara en una almohada, sus gemidos no eran entendibles -¡VAMOS KENNY, PÁRTEME EN DOS!- volvió a girar la cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiera ver su sonrisa pese que volvió a morderse el labio.

Él dejó de agarrarle las nalgas y se inclinó para agarrarle sus senos como si sus manos fuesen garras de ave de rapiña, lamerle el cuello hasta llegar al oído izquierdo, mordisqueárselo dedicándole todo tipo de palabras para hundir su cara en sus hebras doradas volviendo a deleitarse con su incomparable y excitante ahora que actuaba como afrodisiaco que aumentaba más el fuego de la pasión junto con la intensidad de las estocadas.

-Be… ¡BEEEEE!- soltó un grito final al volver a correrse en su interior y que provenía de lo más hondo de su ser y cayó encima de ella aún sin salirse. La cama estaba manchada tanto por el sudor, como por los fluidos corporales que soltaron y ahora lo que se oía eran sus respiraciones que reflejaban lo agotados que estaban -espectacular…. ¿Cierto?- le apartó unos mechones para plantarle otro besito.

-Sí… solo espero que no me duela en la mañana…- bromeó un poco antes de que se separaran y se acurrucaran siendo cubiertos por una de las sábanas -gracias por todo, Kenny… no solo me diste el mayor placer que puede existir… sino que pudiste quitar de mi cabeza todos esos complejos e inseguridades…- le sobó una mejilla.

-¡OYE! Yo iba a decir eso- también bromeó y comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus rulos -tenemos TODO un fin de semana para hacer de todo, y quien sabe, puede que creemos nuevas poses que ni siquiera el Kamasutra tenga- ambos rieron.

Puede que sus malas acciones del pasado les hayan causado graves secuelas al tener que cargar cada uno una inmerecida imagen y que les hicieron perder la confianza en sí mismos y no poder ser ellos mismos. Pero gracias al dolor que compartieron y que ahora han superado, podrán seguir adelante y dejar todos esos tormentos en el pasado, después de todo…

 _ **SON TAL PARA CUAL…**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 30/01/2017.**

 **Y eso es todo (Las chicas me ven con asco y los chicos van a los baños a bajarse las ganas) ¡HEY, HEY, HEY! Recuerden chicas que ya les di gusto con ese fic de Gregory y el Topo ¡DÉNNOS NUESTRO MOMENTO DE GOZO!**

 **Además, fue el propio Coyote que me pidió (con TANTA insistencia) que el fic fuera con un Kenny y Bebe vírgenes, que tuvieran problemas sociales con los demás y todo ese rollo. Y aunque la temática no fue lo más espectacular, espero que te haya gustado mi amigo ;D**

 **No tengo nada más que decir, hasta pronto y si me disculpan… ¡HA BAJARME LAS GANAS! (también voy a un baño a darme alegría XD)**


End file.
